


Conservation of Our Hearts

by zzzz18



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke is mean at first but it's all okay, F/F, Lexa is the new girl at the zoo, Mention of an animal death, Nothing major just a mention, Zookeeper AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzz18/pseuds/zzzz18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After six years studying Zoology at University Lexa is ready to start working. Low and behold she is invited to work at Polis Zoo where Clarke Griffin and Raven Reyes preside. An unwelcome intrusion at first but Lexa is a sweetheart and magic with animals so who can't love her really. Clarke runs the zoo due to the lack of help from its owner Marcus Kane but the place is in desperate need of help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The air was thick with heat and sweat it felt sickly to Clarke as she arrived to the gates of Polis Zoo, coffee cup and keys in hand. Normally she wouldn’t mind the heat, she would even go down to the beach or go hiking but this heat was different. It got in your throat and made every inch of you sweaty even if you were not moving, the last place Clarke wanted to be was at work but with so much going on today she knew she had to be there. God what Clarke wouldn’t do for an ice cream or slushy right now how she would love to feel the iciness glide down her throat but at this time in the morning coffee came first. 

Walking past the Meerkats and the Parrots the first thing Clarke would usually do in the morning was wake up Marcus Kane, the owner, but the Zoo had a new member of staff starting today and so she needed a head start on the mornings chores before she had to run around after some college girl all day. When she got to the feed room Raven was just arriving sticking up her middle finger to Clarke as she walked past on the way to the staff room, Clarke just laughed at her it was this kind of friendly banter that made them stay friends for so long. They had been to school together then they went on to university to study Zoology together after which they both got a job at Polis Zoo and they have been there ever since, after 3 years working together they ran the zoo and it was always the two of them against the world. As Clarke was cutting up the food for the animals breakfast Raven burst into the room ranting and gesturing wildly; 

‘I cannot believe we got a new member of staff what the fuck was Kane thinking?! He can barely afford the animals upkeep and now we have some new girl to train and run around after! We already have far too much to do and we do not even get paid enough for the work we do already!’ 

Raven slung the food bowls onto the tables in frustration but Clarke knew she had not finished ranting yet; 

‘And another thing where is Finn he was supposed to help me move the trees into the tiger enclosure today and he is already an hour late! Get your man in order’ 

Clarke took her knife off the meet she was cutting and jokingly pointed it up to Raven; 

‘He’s not my man anymore Raven he’s not my responsibility! Don’t forget you were also late again this morning!’ 

Raven held up her hands in protest and Clarke put the knife back onto the chopping board frustrated with the day already 

‘Well excuse me has someone not had enough coffee this morning? Raven joked jabbing her finger into Clarke’s side as Clarke threw Raven a look that Raven only knew too well as Clarke trying not to murder you

‘No it’s not that’ replied Clarke ‘I am so stressed and there is far too much going on today without all my staff being late! 

Raven could sense the change of tone in Clarke’s voice she was stressed to the max and knew it was time to change tactics. Distraction was key; 

‘Do you want to know why I was late today’ asked Raven 

‘I know why you was late today’ replied Clarke ‘Octavia is working today isn’t she?’ 

It was Clarke’s turn to jab Raven in her sides now with playful glee 

‘I don’t know what you are talking about’ winks Raven as she carries to tubs of food outside to her wheelbarrow to start the morning breakfast rounds. 

Clarke watched Raven as she made her way along the gravel her boots crunching along mirroring the sounds of the monkeys morning call demanding their food. Now it was time for Clarke’s least favourite time of day. With a sigh Clarke started to make her way to the main house where the owner Kane lived. He had owned the zoo for 10 years now after his father had handed it down to him in his will. Before Clarke arrived Kane was married and his wife did all of the work while Kane drank and gambled their money away but unsurprising she grew tired of doing everything and left leaving a fresh out of university and do-eyed Clarke to take control of everything. As she strolled up to the front door Clarke could smell something pungent which was all too familiar on a zoo but in a house it was unbearable. 

‘Kane!’ she hammered on the door ‘Kane get up its 8am!’ 

‘Go away Clarke’ he echoed in a muffled probably hung-over voice 

Clarke wished she could just leave him as Raven did but she knew that his muffled voice could mean he was face down in his bedsheets and so could possibly choke or even suffocate himself. She loathed him but with him dead there would be no inheritance money and the zoo would go under leaving her and her friends jobless and no one to care for the animals. Clarke bust the door open bruising her shoulder on a broken nail to find Kane exactly as she had thought. She rolled him onto his side placed a waste paper basket and water bottle next to his bed and slammed the door on the way out for her own pleasure and on her way out turned sharply into a girls head. 

-

Lexa was already sat waiting ready when her reminder alarm to leave the house went off. She never thought she could have been so lucky to get this job she had barely left university and after studying zoology for 6 years she was ready to get out into the field. Lexa had grown up in care homes for most of her life and after a generous foster parent took pity on her and funded her university admission Lexa decided to study part time in order to work part time jobs to pay him back. She wanted to be on her own two feet but she would always be grateful to her foster parent and intended on sending money back to him as a kind gesture. During her time at university Lexa worked lots of bad jobs but in her last year she was fortunate enough to work in a sanctuary for old retiring animals. It was a difficult job at times and often broke her heart but the owner must have seen something promising in her as on her last shift before graduation she had been told she had been accepted for a job at a zoo in need of help on the other side of the country. It was a massive step for Lexa but she had no real ties back home and she could feel in her gut that this was the right move for her. She had an innateness in her that always wanted to help both people and animals and if she was needed at Polis Zoo then she would give it all that she had. 

The zoo was particularly hard to find according to the internet map Lexa had printed off the zoo was supposed to be right around this corner but when she turned said corner all she could see was miles and miles of houses. After asking many morning commuters Lexa arrived at two small brown gates. It was dead around and Lexa couldn’t see anyone in terms of staff or customers so she let herself in hoping that she would be forgiven for such an intrusion if this was not the place she was expected at. Fortunately the sound of chattering animals increased her beliefs that she had finally found the right place. Her joy was snapped away when her attention was turned to a blonde girl banging on a worn-down wooden door. She didn’t seem panicked more frustrated but Lexa thought she should go and see what was going on but before she could call out to the girl the blonde had barged her way inside and was out of Lexa’s view. Lexa did not want to intrude but if this girl was in genuine trouble she wanted to help so she peered through the glass only to see the blonde girl storm back towards the door and as Lexa moved towards the door to greet her they both collided banging heads in the process. 

‘Ow shit! What the-‘ 

‘I’m so sorry’ pleaded Lexa ‘I’m Lexa, I’m sorry I was supposed to be starting today and I am so sorry I am late I couldn’t find my way and I didn’t want to be nosy but I saw you yelling and I wasn’t sure if you needed help and I-‘ Lexa rambled until Clarke cut her off 

‘It’s fine don’t worry we have other members of staff which are later than you just don’t make a habit of it’ 

Her tone was frustrated and angry Lexa noted and she felt on edge and embarrassed for the way her day had started but she decided to put on a smile and be as helpful as possible for the rest of the day. 

‘I’m Clarke by the way’ Clarke reached for her hand to shake politely but before Lexa reached out they were both distracted by a young dishevelled man trying to force himself through the gates. Lexa was panicked she began to take steps back into a retreat but Clarke’s body was frozen into place waiting for whoever this was to break through. When the unknown man had finally managed to work out the gate Clarke stormed over to him; 

‘Better late than never Finn you are with Raven today she needs you in the tigers get yourself cleaned up and ready for work’ she demanded

‘Oh she wants me does she?’ Finn insinuated coyly rousing nothing but annoyance from Clarke

‘You know Finn just because your Uncle is a blazing drunk who sits on his ass all day does not mean you get to be. Now get to fucking work’. 

After Finn left Clarke turned to Lexa, her face softening and eyes turning kinder

‘Apologies for him he is the owner’s nephew and unfortunately my ex -boyfriend. Never start a work-place romance is my advice but god forbid Raven listens to me.’ Clarke joked but Lexa could see the upset in Clarke’s face ‘you will meet Raven soon I guess we better get you settled on something, how are you for pot washing?’ 

They made their way across the field and entered a smelly fly ridden food which Lexa assumed was where they kept and prepared food. Clarke showed her to where the pots was and a huge pile of dirty food bowls then took some tools and head off across the yard. Unperturbed in the face of menial tasks Lexa rolled up her sleeves now stained with sweat from the sweltering sun and set to her task. When she had finished all the pots and returned them to their rightful spot Clarke had still not returned for her so Lexa decided to make up for her late and brass arrival and set to trying to make the area nicer and cleaner. She cleaned every side and swept up every food pellet until the area was clean and free from clutter. Just as Lexa was finishing she heard laughter coming from the yard and saw Clarke and Raven walking in arm in arm until they stopped still in their tracks their eyes wandering over the newly cleaned feed room and finally settling on Lexa’s worried face. 

‘You cleaned?’ Clarke said to Lexa but this seemed not like a question but more of a statement of shock.

The two friends curiously strolled around the room looking at every surface and under every crack eyeing each other the whole time as if to express their shock to one another. When the entire length and breadth of the room was inspected the two went to the other side of the room and began to carry out their chores until Lexa believed they had forgotten her

‘Good going new-girl’ smirked Raven.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long I have been starting a new job and university so its been a bit hectic but I hope you enjoy it!

The girls were bustling around preparing wheelbarrows full of food and cleaning equipment, Lexa just stood and stared she wanted to help but it was chaotic and she did not know how. She followed Clarke outside the sun was burning hot and in this moment Lexa knew in her hurry of the morning she had forgot to put on sun cream. Her skin pricking in the heat Lexa rubbed her arms trying to stand in the shade as she watched Clarke rush around. Clarke dipped back inside as Lexa went to follow her she reappeared thrusting a sun cream into Lexa’s hands without saying a word, Lexa reciprocated the silence with a thankful glance. Her thanks were interrupted by a crash in the feed room followed by a ‘shiiiit’. Lexa followed Clark back inside to see Raven stood over an overturned bin with rubbish spilling out flies apparently already detecting the mess in the clean room darted in and out of the bag. 

 

‘I’m sorry Lexa. All your hard work’ Raven’s eyes met Clarke’s and the two snorted holding back laughs. Lexa felt hurt but this being her first day she knew she had to stay strong so she put on her best smile 

 

‘It’s no problem’ she laughed along with them as she bent down to clear up the mess. 

 

Clarke had stopped laughing as soon as Lexa had started to clean up the mess Raven had made she was not sure if it was done on purpose but knowing Raven it was probably some faux domineering way of asserting her dominance, she probably had not meant anything by it but still Clarke was beginning to feel bad for the new girl. 

 

‘Come on new girl lets show you round this place is a bit of a maze so you will need to know where things are’ 

 

Her offer was returned by a kind, soft smile from Lexa there was no deception behind it. Her innocence might cost Lexa her soul if she stayed here this place will tear that away thought Clarke. Clarke grabbed her wheelbarrow with Lexa in tow offering if Clarke needed her to carry anything 

 

‘You could grab those bowls of feeds if you don’t mind and that rake’ 

 

They walked out of the yard and through a big set of double gates which Clarke had to unlock, she had a large set of keys clipped onto her brown stained shorts there was so many keys Lexa didn’t know how Clarke knew which one belonged to which but with no trouble she had selected the right key and was holding the gate open for Lexa. Lexa thanked her while Clarke simply nodded her head then locked the gate after them picking up the wheelbarrow again and heading up the gravel path. They first stopped off at the monkeys Clarke had once again selected the right key with ease and had gone into the enclosure with a bowl of fruit. As soon as she was inside the doors at least 10 monkeys had ambushed her landing on her arms, shoulders and head trying to get the fruit from Clarkes bowl. Clarkes face lit up this was the first time Lexa thought she had seen her smile all morning, it was like sunshine, she felt like she shouldn’t be staring but it was the brightest thing she had ever seen

 

‘Would you like to feed one?’ Clarke had opened the cage door to Lexa and was offering Lexa a welcoming smile. Lexa joined her inside the enclosure and was straight away ambushed by the same monkeys that Clarke had now that the bowl was in her hands. The girls were laughing together as one by one the monkeys approached them and took what they wanted from the bowls then returning to various locations around the enclosure to hide their treats from one another. The sun was beating down on Lexa but warmth was radiating from her stomach and making its way through her body and bursting out the top of her head and then all of a sudden the spell was broken and they were outside the enclosure again and making their way to the next animals. 

 

‘Where are you from?’ Clarke was staring at her now she was sure she had just asked her a question but Lexa was staring up the path towards some lion cubs that were playing together

 

‘Sorry?’ 

 

Clarke chuckled ‘where are you from?’ 

 

‘Everywhere and nowhere’ 

 

‘And how does that go again?’

 

‘Sorry I didn’t mean to be rude my parents died when I was young and I’ve been passed around the care system all my life so I have lived everywhere but nowhere has ever felt like home before I didn’t belong’ 

 

‘Well-welcome the home of the lost’ 

 

As they walked they dropped off food at different enclosures, topped up waters and Lexa was introduced to all sorts of animals who all seemed to spring into life when Clarke opened their doors, brought their treats and paid them attention.

 

‘It’s really good what you are doing here I was reading that you are part of the species preservation project that’s really amazing’

 

‘Thanks we are trying our hardest but you can only do so much with limited resources, what have you been doing recently? Did you go to college?’ 

 

‘Yeah I have been studying Zoology for the past few years and working part time at an animal retirement sanctuary’ 

 

‘Wow that must have been sad but I bet you did some great work you seem really caring’ Clarke noted as she watched Lexa feed the giraffes, stroking their long faces as they reached down to munch on the breakfast Lexa had sorted for them. 

 

‘I was ready for a change there is only so much death you can surround yourself with I want to breathe life and help make real change in the world…I want to see beauty’ 

 

There was no reply to this but the girls worked silently alongside each other occasionally Clarke answered questions about what they were doing and they would marvel at how cute the animals were or laugh when they did something silly until they reached the end of the park where the Lions roamed up and down the fences waiting for their food. They upgraded from the wheelbarrow to an open sided jeep with the zoos logo and paw prints along the sides. Clarke loaded up the meat from the wheelbarrow onto the jeep as well as a gun which Lexa hoped was only full of tranquilisers 

 

‘Don’t worry it’s just in case. I have never had to use these tranqs before but it’s best to be safe especially with a new girl on the job you never know how they are going to react to you’ 

 

Lexa nodded and strapped herself in as Clarke started the jeep and radioed for the gates to be opened. Once the first set of gates where closed behind them the two sat in darkness until a red light clicked on and a buzzer sounded signalling for the second set to be opened. Lexa squinted as she was greeted by the hot sun again and the kick of the jeep rolling into action again ploughing them out into a safari looking enclosure but there was no signs of any lions yet. When they were approximately 500 yards from the entrance Lexa saw the most beautiful creatures she had ever seen. They looked strong and determined as they prowled behind them chasing the jeep as if they were the prey, she wasn’t sure whether she should be scared or excited but Lexa noted the joy in Clarke’s face, she felt safe. They came to a halt and Clarke tossed out the meat the Lions pouncing and tearing it to pieces. It was the most beautiful and terrifying thing Lexa had ever seen. A lone Lion sat alone in the shade and as if by magic as Lexa thought this the jeep headed in that direction and when they arrived Clarke did the unthinkable and unlocked the door and got out. 

 

‘What are you-?’ Lexa asked as Clarke interrupted her; 

 

‘Would you mind staying in the jeep?’ 

 

Lexa did as she was told but she couldn’t help feeling nervous for Clarke as she approached the lone Lion and held out her hand for the Lion to smell. When the Lion had gotten her fill of smell she stood up and approached Clarke and rubbed her head against Clarke’s side causing her to topple slightly under the force of the animal

 

‘I have your food here all nice and ready my darling’ Clarke said as she reached into the back of the jeep and pulled out a piece of meat that Lexa hadn’t see earlier and dropped it by the Lion’s side as she rubbed it’s belly and placed a tender kiss on its head ‘enjoy your breakfast gorgeous it’s got all the special magic in it to make you better’ the Lion chuffed in reply at Clarke then sat down to enjoy its feast taking more time to eat than the other lions and rather than attacking the meat this it just dug in then returned to sleep under the shade. As if in unison of the Lion returning as did Clarke who hopped back into the van turning Lexa’s gaze away from the Lion and onto the staff member who smiled for one last time to the solitary Lion as they exited the enclosure

 

‘She’s old’ explained Clarke explained without prompt ‘ she has been with us since the zoo opened and I am trying to do everything I can for her but I think the only thing we can do now is keep her comfortable’ 

 

‘I’m sorry’ offered Lexa but Clarke just shrugged

 

‘It’s one of those things’ dismissed Clarke but Lexa saw pain and sadness in her eyes and she had an overwhelming urge to help Clarke and to take away her sadness. 

 

The girls returned to the wheelbarrow and walked back together side by side in sadness to the feed room where Kane was waiting for them searching the medicine cupboards. Clarke knew immediately what he was looking for and dumped her things to interrupt him. Lexa waited outside but she could still hear the clatter and the raised voices from Clarke about wasting medicine and something else about costs until the yelling stopped and the two walked outside to Lexa where Kane offered her his hand

 

‘I’m the owner I am glad you could make it here Lucy it’s nice to have some fresh tools around this place’ slurred Kane, the smell of alcohol emanating from his breath and clothes was overpowering to Lexa 

 

‘Oh- its Lexa… thank you for inviting me I am excited to start’ corrected Lexa but not long before she finished her sentence Kane was already stumbling away back to the house holding out his fingers as the ‘peace’ sign to Lexa signalling that their conversation was done. 

 

Clarke was uncomfortable and felt a slight amount of shame as she watched Kane leave but embarrassment took over when she saw the shocked look on Lexa’s face. She wanted to apologise but if she was honest she didn’t care about Kane’s rudeness just the idea that Lexa might think he was a reflection on her or even worse her work. 

 

It was soon lunchtime and the staff spent their lunch in the cafeteria Clarke drinking her coffee as she read over some studies and occasionally chipping in to comment to Raven who was sat on a counter talking closely with a pretty brunette who was named Octavia according to her name badge that was placed on the corner of a tight green uniform that showed more cleavage as she bent over the counter whispering to Raven and giggling about god knows what. Lexa sat at the table with Clarke focusing on her packed lunch and not staring at what was going on around her. By the end of the day she was feeling more segregated and when it was time to leave she tried not to take it personally when they all left together arm in arm forgetting about her as she finished the last of her chores. By the time she had done she was holding back tears all she wanted to do was go home, have a bubble bath with plenty of candles and dive into this new book she was obsessed with. As she started to make her way out of the zoo the boy from this morning literally bumped into her demanding her attention 

 

‘Sup new girl how the bitches treating you?’

 

‘Excuse me?’

 

‘Don’t let Clarke fool you she takes what she wants from people and doesn’t care about feeling she will just use you while she takes all the credit and abandon you, where are they all anyway?’

 

‘They left. I wasn’t finished’ replied Lexa she was getting frustrated with Finn and she didn’t care for the way he was discussing Clarke 

 

‘Ah I see… they left you all alone?’ 

 

He was starting to saddle up to her now and Lexa was uncomfortable she shimmied his arm away which seemed to provoke him more

 

‘Whatever Ice Bitch see if I care don’t come crying to me though when they all treat you horribly’ he yelled as he skipped off into the night

 

Lexa knew she would never go crying to him and even though she was worried by his words she still hoped she would get to spend some one on one time with Clarke tomorrow, the thought carried her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this but I really appreciate feedback good or bad just let me know what you think! I am going to write longer chapters in the future but I wanted to get something out there since it had been so long! Please share this if you like that would be amazing if lots of people read and liked this it would mean so much to me! xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blood TW

By the time Clarke had pulled herself out of bed, poured her coffee and got into work Lexa was already at work preparing vegetables for the morning feed. Her back was turned to Clarke but the sound of chopping was an easily recognisable sound in her line of work. They greeted each other and worked silently side by side, their chopping boards aligned and their bowls slowly filling as they added each ingredient. It was pleasant Clarke thought, it makes a change from incessant chatter and running around cleaning up after everyone else, she appreciated Lexa’s company there was something about her that was reassuring and calming which nicely balanced out the madness of the job. Raven and Finn burst through the door interrupting Clarke’s thoughts

‘Morning babes’ gleamed Finn causing Lexa to turn around suddenly knife still in hand making Finn feel uneasy causing him to back off eliciting giggles from Raven and a slap on the back as praise. Lexa wanted to stand up for herself but she also wanted Clarke to like her so she turned back around and carried on with her work hoping Finn got the message. Growing up in the system she had seen lots of violence and she had learned how to stand up for herself with sometimes violent means to that end. Lexa loaded the feeds onto her and Clarke’s wheelbarrow and waited for her to join her outside but Clarke was stood in the feed room talking to Raven who appeared upset. Lexa didn’t want to intrude so she waited outside attempting to tidy up the yard until Clarke eventually returned outside. Raven barged past Lexa banging shoulders on the way past to wherever she was steaming off to ‘is she okay?’ Lexa asked to Clarke 

‘Girl troubles glad I don’t really have that problem’

‘You don’t date girls?’ Lexa felt an easy feeling in her stomach that she could not place 

‘I like girls but mostly I have only gone out with guys but I am not going out with anyone at the minute and I will never go out with anyone from work again that drama is far too difficult to deal with’. 

The girls began their rounds together Lexa had been working there for a couple of weeks now so she was slowly given more and more responsibilities from Clarke and she was really enjoying this new found trust she had from Clarke who allowed her to do most of the animals herself. The exception to this was the Lions which were strictly Clarke’s babies but Lexa was allowed to go in with Clarke to help. They had brought them some new meat and several large hanging baskets and balls with holes inside which they had screwed onto the trees and hidden the food inside so that the Lions had to search for their meal. It had taken them nearly a whole day to get set up and they had each taken turns spotting out for the Lions, making sure that they didn’t get attacked. Lexa was growing increasingly worried that the Lions were getting too stressed out with the noise from the drilling and she was beginning to feel a little tired herself so she suggested a break and went back to the feed room to grab some snacks for herself and Clarke. There was lemons in the fridge and sugar in the cupboards so she decided to make some lemonade, cucumber sandwiches and she salvaged some cakes that were squished at the back of the cupboard. They had both worked so hard and deserved a nice treat. Lexa loaded their feasts into a basket and began to head back down to the Lions until she was distracted by two small birds, one blue and one yellow, who were sitting on a branch pecking at each other’s beaks. Lexa thought this was a display of aggression at first but as she got closer she noticed they were feeding each other seeds they had found. One of the birds sits on the branch while the other went to look for food, then they switched, until this display stopped and they nestled into each other in the corner of the enclosure basking in the sunlight. Lexa wasn’t sure how long she had been staring but she felt the sudden urge to return back to Clarke so she made her way back, picking up her pace when she glanced at her watch noticing she had been gone for almost half an hour. When she arrived back at the giant steel gates of the enclosure the elderly, lone lion was sniffing around Clarke and fussing with her hair. Clarke returned the favour and hugged the lion, stroking her mane as she lay in her lap, comforting each other about whatever silent issues they both had. They looked so at peace Lexa thought and Clarke looked so beautiful and happy that she wanted to take a picture to saviour the moment. Clarke’s happiness comforted her, it made her feel like she belonged. She wanted to make sure Clarke was always this happy. Lexa was still on the outside of the gate gazing when her attention was drawn to the main pack of Lion’s who was on the other side of the enclosure when she left but were now metres away from Clarke who has laid down under the trees with the meat in. The Lions, having grown more curious at both the food and the attention the elderly lion was getting, crept through the grass edging further and further towards Clarke. Lexa’s protective instinct kicked in she remembered that the tranquiliser gun was kept on the back of the jeep which was inside the enclosure. She radioed for the gates to be opened and ran to the jeep as fast as she could while keeping an eye on Clarke who was blissfully unaware of the other Lions as she laid with the Lion under the tree. Her heart pounding she grabbed the gun and crept up to the Lions she needed to be close enough to get a good shot, she had to get this right first time. When she was close enough she lined up the target, aimed and fired the tranquilisers towards the Lion causing one to topple down and the rest to run, a scream filling the quiet zoo. Tunnel vision had kicked in and all Lexa could see was Clarke, getting closer and closer as she ran towards her covered in blood. Lexa dropped to her knees examining Clarke the elderly lion was gone and replaced with a bite mark the size of a football on Clarke’s thigh and scratches up her arm. 

 

All Clarke could see now was the sky she was aware that someone was carrying her but the pain in her am and thigh blinded any kind of rational thinking she was usually capable of. She must have blacked out from the pain because the next thing she knew she was lying on the staff room couch with Lexa leaning over her, her hand pressing a wet flannel to her arm and thigh

‘You’re awake’ grinned Lexa as Clarke tried to sit up she was gently pushed back down again ‘no, you need to stay down. The damage isn’t the worst I’ve ever seen but you have to rest’. Clarke did as she was told but she couldn’t help wincing as Lexa worked on her thigh, the worst of the two damaged areas, the cold was refreshing against her burning hot skin and now that the blood was cleared up she could properly examine her wounds ‘it’s not as bad as it looks I promise the wounds are clean and not too deep’ Clarke was beginning to remember what had happened 

‘It was an accident! She was startled please don’t tell Kane I don’t need another reason for him to put her down it wasn’t her fault I-‘ 

‘It’s all my fault’ interrupted Lexa ‘If I hadn’t been gone for so long I had stopped to look at these birds and time got away I should have been back with you watching out for the pack’ Lexa was feeling awful Clarke had got hurt and it was all her fault she had caused her pain and it took every strength she had to hold back her tears. 

‘It’s my fault entirely I knew I was pushing my luck by being that close with her but she’s my Lion and I take care of my own I just wanted to give her a little bit of special treatment but I should have been more careful I’m sorry you were involved in this Lexa’ 

 

‘No I’m sorry I was supposed to protect you’ 

Clarke reaches up to Lexa with her good arm and cups her cheek with her hand, wiping away a lone tear from her colleagues face. Lexa relaxed into the touch wanting to comfort Clarke any way she could. The door barged open startling both girls Clarke pulling her hand away from Lexa turned to see who it was at the door and when seeing it was Raven and Octavia coming for their break began to explain what had happened. The two her were giggling when they came in, presumably having solved their problems from this morning, but now Octavia was silent and Raven looked mad. She rushed to Clarke’s side and began demanding an explanation 

‘Why did you let this happen?’ she snapped at Lexa who had moved to the side to allow Raven to see how bad it was 

‘Hey Raven, it’s not her fault its mine’ Octavia had darted to her bag and pulled out her phone ‘could you please stop her you know why I can’t go to hospital’ 

 

‘Why can’t you go to hospital?’ asked Octavia, phone still in her hand 

 

‘If I take her to hospital it will be on record that she got attacked by a sick animal here and there will be a report which would be the final step in us getting shut down by the authorities’ Raven explained to Octavia ‘this is all your fault new girl look what you have done’ Lexa was about to reply when Clarke intervened almost yelling 

‘Raven if you are not going to actually help then please leave and go do your job Lexa is here and she is actually helping me. It wasn’t her fault and just because you have your own insecurities about a new member of staff does not mean you get to take it out on her when she has been nothing but nice and helpful since she got here which is more than I can say for you when all you have been is mean and skipping work to make out with your girlfriend’ Raven grabbed Octavia’s arm and stormed out together but not without giving Lexa a harsh glare as she left. When Lexa tried to apologise for the trouble she thought she had caused Clarke interrupted her with her lips onto hers desperate and fuelled with anger. The pain temporarily slipped from her mind her aching for the girl who was looking after her was all that she could think about. She forgot about her rule about not dating at work because right now in this moment all she wanted was Lexa’s touch and to stop her feeling bad about what had happened.

Lexa knew she felt strangely about Clarke from the moment she had arrived but it wasn’t until Clarke was injured that she realised she had feelings for her. When Lexa thought she might have to live without Clarke she knew she liked her and wanted to protect her so she did everything in her power to make sure she didn’t have to. Her feelings that it was her fault Clarke was attacked was amplified by Raven’s accusations she knew she wasn’t liked by Raven but all Lexa cared about was Clarke’s feeling towards her which in this moment, where the world only seemed like the two of them, was all that mattered in the world and seemed to be reciprocated. 

Lexa pulled away from the kiss and Clarke heart dropped dragging her back to the real world only seconds later she sailed back into heaven again when Lexa replaced her lips to the side of Clarke’s face, her small delicate kisses tracing every ounce of her face and moving down to her neck, her shoulders, the top of her arms. Lexa paused for a second then placed small feathery kisses down her wounded arm making sure not to hurt Clarke and carried on down the rest of Clarke’s body yet when she came to her wounded thigh she stopped again and looked up at Clarke with the most gorgeous eyes Clarke had ever seen as if asking for permission. Lexa gently placed a small kiss of her wounded thing eliciting a wave of pleasure from Clarke as she forgot about the pain and focused solely on Lexa’s lips tracing every indentation of the wound as if her lips held magical powers and each kiss healed Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out I am a bad writer and I am struglging but I am trying as hard as I can! Any comments are completely appreciated I would really like people to like this so feedback is always appreciated x


End file.
